ANIKI (SasuHina Version)
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [INCEST] / Kumpulan drabbles singkat mengenai kehidupan Hinata bersama Sang Aniki—Sasuke Uchiha. /Mind to RnR?/ Chap 11 Up!
1. Perfect

**MAIN CAST : Sasuke &amp; Hinata**

**.**

**OTHER CAST : Find it by yourself!**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, INCEST, TYPO, OOC, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Kumpulan **_**drabbles **_**singkat mengenai kehidupan Hinata bersama Sang **_**Aniki**_**—Sasuke Uchiha.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANIKI (SasuHina Version)**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

**][-1. Perfect-][**

**BRAKK**

**BRUKK**

**PRANGG**

"Arghh … Sial! Dasar lelaki kurang ajar! Beraninya ia melakukan hal itu padaku." Geram Hinata melempar, menendang, merusak apapun yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Melampiaskan emosi yang menyelimutinya saat ini.

"Ada apa ini?" Ujar seseorang bersuara bariton, membuat Hinata menoleh ke asal suara—dimana sosok lelaki berambut raven _blue dark_ tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Mengapa kau merusak kamarmu sendiri, Hinata?" Nada bicaranya terdengar menusuk.

"_Mood_ku sedang sangat buruk, _Aniki_." Jelas Hinata. Mendengus kasar seraya mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa.

"Lantas dengan berlaku seperti ini _mood_mu akan menjadi baik?" Lelaki yang dipanggil _Aniki_ itupun melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata, duduk di sampingnya.

"Sedikit. Mungkin." Jawab Hinata asal dan ragu. Ia menghela nafas berat kemudian kembali berkata: "Apa aku tak menarik, Sasuke-_nii_? Apa yang kurang dariku? Mengapa lelaki itu begitu kurang ajar padaku? Berani sekali ia mempermainkanku. Aku sungguh membencinya."

"Coba aku lihat dulu!" Sasuke memegangi kedua bahu Hinata, mengarahkannya agar mereka saling berhadapan. Mata onyxnya menatap lekat wajah gadis di hadapannya, penuh perhatian dan pertimbangan. "Hm, kurasa…" Ia menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Apa? Cepat katakan, _Aniki_! Apa yang kurang dariku?" Tanya Hinata tak sabar.

Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya, memasang pose berpikir dengan raut wajah yang begitu serius membuat jantung Hinata berdetak tak tenang. Hening beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya suara Sasuke terdengar: "Menurutku kau sangat menarik. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa? Ayolah, _Aniki_! Jangan membuatku penasaran!" Rengek Hinata sembari menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sang Kakak.

"Kau kurang tinggi." Ujar Sasuke jujur membuat perempatan muncul di dahi Hinata. "Kau pendek. Dan mungkin itulah alasan lelaki itu tak menyukaimu." Ucapannya kian menambah kekesalan Hinata.

"Berhentilah bicara yang tak masuk akal, _baka Aniki_!" Teriak Hinata, memukuli Sasuke dengan bantal berbentuk panda yang ada disana. "Aku tidak pendek." Ujarnya lagi tak terima.

"Berhenti memukuliku, Pendek!" Ujar Sasuke kian gencar melakukan aksi menggoda Hinata. Berusaha menghindari pukulan yang dilancarkan Sang Adik padanya.

"AKU TIDAK PENDEK, _ANIKI_. AKU HANYA KURANG TINGGI." Teriak Hinata sembari melempar bantal tepat ke wajah tampan Sasuke. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Itu sama saja. Kurang tinggi adalah kata lain dari pendek." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis melihat raut wajah Hinata yang menurutnya lucu. Ia berhasil menggoda Sang Adik, membuat rasa senang membuncah di dalam hatinya.

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku tak akan peduli lagi." Ketus Hinata. Beranjak pergi dari tempatnya, namun tangan Sasuke menahan langkahnya. "Apalagi? Belum puaskah kau mengejekku, _Aniki_?" Ujarnya sembari memutar bola mata. Malas untuk meladeni Sang Kakak.

**BRUKK**

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, hingga gadis itu terduduk di atas pengkuannya.

"_A-aniki_ …" Hinata sedikit terkejut menerima perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau sempurna. Di mataku kau adalah gadis yang paling cantik. Jadi, jangan pernah kau merisaukan hal yang tak penting seperti itu lagi. Kau mengerti kan, hm?" Bisik Sasuke seduktif. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang Hinata.

"Huh! Kau sangat pandai merayu, _Aniki_. Pantas saja jika kau memiliki kekasih lebih dari satu." Ujar Hinata yang entah mengapa melenceng jauh dari topik bahasan. Ia merutuki ucapannya sendiri. Menyesal karena telah berkata hal yang membuat alis Sasuke terangkat, pertanda bingung dan merasa aneh dengan ucapannya.

"Tidak juga. Bahkan tanpa harus merayu mereka akan datang dengan sendirinya padaku. Karena ketampanan dan pesona yang kumiliki ini terlalu kuat." Ujar Sasuke percaya diri, membuat Hinata ingin muntah saat ini juga.

"Ya ya ya." Hinata mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke tanpa berniat memulai perdebatan yang lebih panjang lagi. Karena memang yang diucapkan lelaki itu benar adanya.

Fakta yang berbicara. Dan Hinata pun telah mengakuinya.

Bahwa…

Sasuke Uchiha—Sang _Aniki_ sangat sempurna dengan segala pesona yang dimilikinya. Tampan, jenius, bertubuh tinggi dan atletis, berkulit putih bersih, berkpribadian meski terkesan angkuh dan dingin di mata orang lain, namun tidak bagi Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**#_Author's Notes_:**

**Ceritanya disini SasuHina itu Kakak-beradik.**

**Ini adalah drabbles, jadi tiap chapternya berisi cerita singkat dengan judul berbeda-beda namun masih saling berhubungan.**

**Rate M karena akan ada adegan lemonnya, tapi entah di chapter berapa. hehe :-p**

**Ini FF pertamaku di tahun 2015 :-)**

**Semoga tahun ini aku bisa terus berkarya dan menyelesaikan semua FFku yang masih belum rampung.**

**Tetap berikan aku dukungan ya readers! ;-)**

**Bai-bai ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


	2. Help Me!

**][-2. Help Me!-][**

"_Aniki_ … _Please_! Bantulah adikmu yang cantik ini! Ya ya?" Ujar Hinata memohon. Memasang wajah imut yang membuat siapapun tak kuasa untuk menolaknya, namun hal itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Sasuke.

"Tidak." Ujar Sasuke tegas tanpa perasaan, membuat wajah Hinata berubah cemberut dan kesal mendengar jawaban yang sama sejak dua puluh menit ia merengek pada Sang _Aniki_. Menggunakan berbagai cara lembut dan merayu alias merengek manja padanya. Namun satupun tak ada yang berhasil membuat hati Sasuke luluh. Lelaki itu terlalu sibuk bergelut di depan laptopnya, mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk dan harus segera dikumpulkan minggu ini.

"Huft! Pelit sekali. Aku kan hanya meminta bantuan padamu sedikit saja. Kau hanya harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku dan menemaniku pergi ke acara ulang tahun lelaki kurang ajar itu. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku sudah _move on_ setelah insiden penolakan kemarin." Celoteh Hinata panjang lebar. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih dan kesal mengingat peristiwa menyedihkan plus memalukan yang terjadi kemarin di sekolahnya.

**PLETAK**

"Awww … _ANIKI_ … APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Hinata keras karena mendapat pukulan cukup keras dari Sasuke tepat di atas kepala bermahkota indigo miliknya. Sedikit membuat pening dan mungkin saja ia akan gegar otak karena pukulan itu. Terlalu berlebihan memang, namun pikiran tersebut sempat muncul di otaknya.

"Bodoh! Kau tak akan gegar otak hanya karena pukulan seperti itu." Ujar Sasuke ringan seakan bisa membaca isi pikiran adiknya. Tersenyum tipis melihat raut wajah Hinata yang semakin muram dan kusut bagaikan pakaian yang belum disetrika selama satu tahun.

"Kalau aku benar-benar gegar otak, kau mau bertanggungjawab hah?" Sentak Hinata masih tak terima. Mengusap-usap kepalanya agak cepat, berharap rasa pening yang menyerang akan segera lenyap.

"Tidak akan. Kalaupun terjadi, aku tinggal membawamu ke rumah sakit. Beres kan?" Sasuke tergelak menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga ketika melihat ekspresi Hinata saat ini. Lucu dan menggemaskan. "Sekarang keluarlah! Kau menggangguku saja." Usirnya tanpa perasaan.

"Huft … Kau kejam dan menyebalkan sekali, _Aniki_!" Hinata memberenggut. Tingkat kekesalannya telah mencapai stadium akhir. Ia bangkit berdiri dari atas tempat tidur Sasuke, melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Namun sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu, Hinata sempat mengatakan sesuatu: "Lebih baik aku meminta bantuan Sai-_nii_ saja. Ia sangat baik hati, jauh lebih tampan dan keren dari _Aniki_. Jadi aku akan lebih bangga membawanya ke Pesta dan memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasihku pada semua orang disana. Pasti semua gadis akan iri padaku. Ah, kenapa aku baru kepikiran sekarang ya? Kalau aku membawa _Aniki_ … Yang ada semua orang akan ketakutan dan kabur setelah melihat wajahmu yang menyeramkan itu. Hahaha …"

Sontak saja perkataan Hinata itu membuat tubuh Sasuke membeku seketika. Segera melompat dari tempat tidur untuk berlari mengejar dan menangkap Sang Adik yang telah berhasil membuatnya kesal.

"KEMARI KAU, HINATA!"

"Kyaaaa … _Aniki _… Berhentilah mengejarku!"

"Tidak akan. Kau harus menerima hukuman dariku karena mulut manismu itu."

"Tidaaakkk … _Aniki_, Jangaannnn!"

Setelahnya terdengarlah suara gaduh di kediaman keluarga Uchiha yang nampak sepi tersebut. Suara tapak kaki berlarian kesana kemari disertai teriakkan keras Hinata karena pada akhirnya Sang _Aniki_ telah berhasil menangkapnya.

"Nah, Hinata…" Sasuke menghetikan ucapannya. Mengunci pergerakkan Hinata lebih erat, membuat gadis itu semakin tak berdaya di bawah naungan tubuh besarnya. "Sekarang … Bersiaplah menerima hukumanmu!" Ujarnya lagi penuh penekanan diiringi seringai menakutkan yang membuat bulu kuduk Hinata meremang, merasakan firasat buruk akan datang.

"OH, NO! ANY BODY … HELP ME …!" Teriak Hinata mendadak berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Menatap horor Sasuke yang kian melebarkan seringai di bibirnya melihat Hinata mengkerut ketakutan seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**#**_**Author's Notes**_**:**

**Aku balas review kalian yang login lewat inbox ya. Buat yang gak login, aku balas disini secara keseluruhan. Jadi gak perorangan gitu :-)**

_**Arigatou**_**, bagi kalian yang udah memberiku semangat dengan cara kalian masing-masing. Aku sangat menghargainya. Inilah lanjutan ceritanya. Jangan nyuruh aku bikin panjang, karena sudah kutekankan sejak awal bahwa ini adalah drabbles singkat. Kurang dari 1000 kata per chapternya.**

**Untuk update, aku usahain cepat! Kalau gak cepat, harap dimaklum aja ya. Soalnya gak Cuma FF ini yang perlu update, masih banyak FFku yang belum selesai sih. #Nah jadi curhat deh, Hehehe …**

**Ada yang bertanya _Incest_ itu apa? Singkatnya _incest_ adalah hubungan seksual sedarah. Jadi sudah jelas SasuHina adalah saudara kandung. Aku buat Hinata OOC disini karena merasa bosen aja bikin FF Hinata yang bersifat biasa :-p**

**Aku belum bisa mastiin **_**happy or bad ending**_**. Yang jelas nanti akan ada **_**scene**_** lemon antara Sasuke dan Hinata setelah mereka mulai menyadari perasaan berbeda yang berdesir di dalam hati mereka ketika menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Karena kan semuanya memerlukan proses. **

**Sekian cuap-cuap dariku.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. #bows**


	3. Strange

**][-3. Strange-][**

"Hahahaha … Hentikan_, Aniki_! Hahahaha … Ampun! Hahahaha …" Hinata terus mengelinjang geli menerima serangan bertubi-tubi dari Sasuke. Lelaki itu menggelitik pinggang dan perutnya tanpa ampun, membuatnya mengeluarkan setetes air mata di pelupuk mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menarik semua ucapanmu tadi." Ujar Sasuke sembari menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggerayangi tubuh Hinata.

"Hahaha … Baik. Aku akan menarik semua ucapanku. Tapi jangan gelitiki aku lagi! Hahaha …" Hinata melemas. Nafasnya terengah karena kelelahan.

Sasuke berhenti menggelitiki Hinata. Namun masih enggan beranjak dari atas tubuh gadis itu. Ia menopang tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan berada di sisi kanan dan kiri telinga Hinata. Memandang _intens_ manik lavender di depannya. Menunggu ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulut mungil makhluk yang berada di dalam kungkungannya.

"_Aniki_ jauh lebih baik dan lebih tampan dari Sai-_nii_. Puas?" Ujar Hinata menunjukkan wajah keterpaksaan. Dan tingkat kekesalan tingkat tinggi.

"Kau sepertinya tak rela saat mengatakannya." Sasuke mendengus. Memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Ia tengah merajuk saat ini.

Perlahan Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi Sasuke, menghadapkannya ke depan. "_Aniki_ sangat tampan dan keren. Aniki adalah contoh lelaki idaman yang ingin aku jadikan kekasihku. Untuk itulah aku meminta bantuanmu, bukan Sai-_nii_ ataupun orang lain. Mengerti kan maksudku, _Aniki_?"

Onyx terkunci oleh lavender.

Sasuke tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. Ia terlalu nyaman dan menikmati keindahan bola mata milik Sang Adik. Tak sadar posisi _absurd _mereka saat ini. Hingga deheman kecil dari Hinata membangunankan lamunannya.

"Baiklah." Sasuke bangkit dari atas tubuh Hinata. Menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang sempat hinggap di pipinya. Berdiri membelakangi gadis itu sembari melipat kedua tangannya, angkuh. "Aku akan membantumu." Akhirnya satu kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Hinata tersenyum lebar. Bahagia. Segera menghambur memeluk tubuh kekar Sang _Aniki_ dari belakang.

"Terimakasih banyak, _Aniki_. Aku mencintaimu."

**DEGG**

Perasaan Sasuke berubah aneh setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di dalam perutnya. Entah apa. Yang jelas ia merasa tak nyaman saat ini. Apalagi pelukkan hangat Hinata di tubuhnya menambah semuanya menjadi aneh.

"Hey! _Aniki_? Kau mendengarku kan?" Tanya Hinata, heran melihat Sasuke hanya terdiam. Tak merespon apapun.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke ambigu seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu katakan sesuatu! Mengapa kau diam saja?" Hinata merenggut kesal karena tak mendapatkan balasan atau respon yang berarti dari Sasuke. Melesakkan wajahnya di atas punggung lebar Sang _Aniki_.

"Jangan mengatakan cinta seenaknya saja!" Ujar Sasuke datar. Melepaskan tangan Hinata yang melingkar di pinggangnya, membuat gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. "Jika kau mengatakannya di depan orang lain, maka semua akan salah paham." Ia membalik tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Hinata yang menunjukkan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, _Aniki_? Aku tak mengerti. Memangnya salah mengatakan cinta pada Kakakku sendiri?" Wajah polos Hinata membuat Sasuke gemas, ingin mencubit atau menciumi pipi gembilnya.

Eh? Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang baru saja melintas di benaknya.

"_Aniki _…" Hinata memanggil Sasuke berulang kali, namun tak mendapat respon sedikitpun. Lelaki itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Menambah kebingungan bagi Hinata. "Kau kenapa sih? Aneh sekali." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke untuk memperhatikan lebih jelas.

**TUKK**

"Awww …" Hinata meringis menerima sentilan di dahinya. Sedangkan Si Pelaku—Sasuke—melenggang pergi begitu saja, keluar dari ruangan itu.

"_ANIKI_ MENYEBALKAN…!" Teriak Hinata meluapkan kekesalannya. Mengusap dahinya yang cukup berdenyut akibat sentilan tak berprikemanusiaan dari Sasuke.

'Sepertinya ada yang aneh denganku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?' Batin Sasuke gelisah dan bingung.

'_Aniki_ kenapa sih? Dasar aneh!' Batin Hinata kesal juga heran melihat tingkah Sasuke tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**#_Author's Notes_:**

**Aduh aduh ... #Geleng-geleng kepala# **

**Masih ada aja yang protes tentang isi FF ini yang terlalu pendek katanya :p**

**Aku bilang lagi ya, kan FF ini drabbles jadi tiap chapternya kubikin pendek-pendek. Tapi dengan plot dan alur yang jelas.**

**Jika panjang namanya bukan drabbles lagi dong. Bener ga? :D**

**Aku niat kok bikin FF, serius deh! ;-)**

**Kalo gak niat sih ngapain juga capek-capek mikir terus di publish ke FFn.**

**Sekian sesi curhatanku kali ini. **

**Maaf gak balas review satu-satu seperti biasa. Lagi buru-buru soalnya.**

**See you in the next chapter (Rate M mulai muncul meski dikit :p)**


	4. Immoral Mind

**][-4. Immoral Mind-][**

"Ayo bangun, _Aniki_!" Hinata mengguncang tubuh besar Sasuke yang masih bergelung nyaman di tempat tidurnya. Berulang kali namun tak dipedulikan sedikitpun.

"Jika kau tak mau bangun juga…" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Memikirkan cara ampuh yang akan membuat Sasuke segera terbangun. Memasang pose berpikir ala detektif terkenal. Sesaat kemudian sebuah seringai licik pun mengembang di wajah cantiknya. "Aku akan menyebarkan foto-fotomu saat tertidur. Agar semua orang tahu bahwa pangeran tampan dan sempurna sepertimu ternyata bisa menggelikan dengan wajah aneh seperti sekarang ini. Hihihi …" Ia tekikik puas setelah berhasil mengambil beberapa foto Sasuke menggunakan ponsel miliknya.

**GREPP**

**BRUKK**

"Kyaaaa …" Pekik Hinata terkejut karena dengan sekali tarikan dari Sasuke kini ia terjatuh di atas tubuhnya. "_Baka Aniki_! Kau mau membuatku mati terkena serangan jantung hah?" Semburnya kesal.

"Cepat hapus foto itu!" Perintah Sasuke masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya erat di pinggang Hinata seakan mengurung gadis itu agar tak bisa pergi kemanapun.

"Tidak. Aku akan menyimpannya sebagai hiburan jika aku sedang merasa bosan atau sedih. Ini akan menjadi obat yang ampuh sepertinya." Hinata tersenyum puas.

Kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka, menampakkan manik hitam sepekat malam yang nampak sayu karena baru terbangun dari tidur. Namun tetap terlihat mempesona dan indah. Ia memandangi wajah adiknya dengan seksama membuat objek yang diperhatikan merasa risih dan tak nyaman. Bergerak-gerak kecil berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sang _Aniki_.

"Cepat lepaskan aku dan segeralah bangun, _Aniki_!" Ujar Hinata menggerakkan bola matanya tak fokus. Tak berani membalas tatapan Sasuke yang mampu membuat seluruh tubuhnya panas dingin. "Kau akan mengantarkanku ke sekolah kan?" Tanyanya mengingatkan.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam tak jelas. Ambigu. Ia masih setia menancapkan perhatiannya pada objek manis yang tengah berada diatas tubuhnya ini. Indah dan cantik. Dua kata yang muncul di dalam kepala Sasuke.

"_A-aniki_ … Le-lepaskan aku!" Hinata bergerak gelisah. Sangat sangat sangaaaat tak nyaman menerima tatapan Sasuke yang seakan hendak melenjangi dirinya.

'Oh _shit_! Aku baru menyadari kalau dada adikku sangat besar. Dan sekarang dua gundukan itu bergesekkan dengan dadaku, membuat _'little Uchiha'_ terbangun.' Sasuke sibuk merutuk dalam hati. Segera mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga terjungkal ke lantai.

"Awww … _Baka Aniki_! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan." Hinata meringis merasakan ngilu di pantatnya yang baru saja mencium lantai keras nan dingin. Ia berusaha bangun dan berdiri, siap meluncurkan kekesalannya pada Sasuke. Namun lelaki itu langsung berlari memasuki kamar mandi, menutup pintu dengan keras kemudian menguncinya.

'_Kami-sama_ … Apa aku sudah gila? Bagaimana bisa aku berpikiran mesum pada adikku sendiri? Arghh … _Kuso_! _Little Uchiha_-ku bangun hanya karena kejadian itu.' Batin Sasuke kacau. Meremas surai ravennya keras, berharap pikiran mesumnya lenyap. Menatap nanar pada gundukan di bawah celananya. Bingung mencari cara untuk membuat _litte uchiha_-nya kembali tertidur.

Sementara itu diluar, Hinata pun mengalami kekacauan yang serupa. Wajahnya memerah dan terasa panas karena mengingat sesuatu yang janggal ketika ia berada diatas tubuh Sasuke tadi. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar tak karuan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras sembari bergumam tak jelas, "Sudah cukup, Hinata! Jangan mengingat hal itu lagi! _Kami-sama_ … Kenapa aku jadi mesum begini?"

Lantas apakah yang Hinata pikirkan?

Mari kita lihat isi pikirannya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Ternyata memang benar ya, _burung_ milik lelaki itu selalu terbangun saat pagi hari. Dan _Aniki_ pun mengalami hal yang sama tadi. Aku bisa merasakannya. Arghh … _Kami-sama_ … Mengapa aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**


	5. Cockroach

**][-5. Cockroach-][**

"KYAAA…!" Teriakkan dramatis Hinata menggelegar memecah keheningan.

Burung-burung yang tengah hinggap di pepohonan pun seketika berterbangan menjauh dari kediaman Uchiha. Merasa sangat terganggu sekaligus terkejut mendengar suara keras Si Gadis berambut indigo yang terlihat kacau.

Para tetangga sudah sudah terbiasa mendengar kegaduhan disana hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak habis pikir dan bertanya-tanya tentang penyebab Si Puteri bungsu Uchiha kembali memperdengarkan suara indahnya kali ini.

"Tck, berisik! Kenapa kau berteriak?" Sasuke muncul di depan kamar Hinata. Ia baru saja selesai mandi. Mengenakan celana _jeans_ biru saja hingga memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Rambut ravennya masih basah, menambah kesan seksi dan menggoda.

Untuk beberapa saat Hinata termangu di tempatnya. Tak berkedip. Hanya memandang sosok Sasuke yang entah mengapa terlihat seratus kali lebih mempesona dari biasanya. Bagaikan sebuah mahakarya yang dibuat oleh seniman terhebat di dunia.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini telah berada di dekat Hinata. Merendahkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Sang Adik lebih jelas. "Kau terlihat sangat berantakkan." Mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Heran.

"A-aku ... A-aku …" Hinata tergagap. Wajahnya merona samar. Bahkan ia melupakan penyebab teriakkan histerisnya tadi. Pesona Sasuke berhasil menguasai pikirannya dalam sekejap.

**TUKK**

"_I-ittai_! Aishh … _Aniki_ … Aku akan menjadi bodoh jika terus kau perlakukan seperti ini." Hinata memegangi dahinya yang berdenyut sakit setelah menerima sentilan dari Sasuke.

"Hinata …" Panggil Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam dan raut wajahnya berubah serius. Memegangi kedua bahu mungil gadis itu, meremasnya pelan.

"A-ada apa, _A-aniki_?" Hinata gugup. Sungguh! Ia tak tahu harus bersikap dan berkata apa. Wajah tampan Sasuke begitu dekat. Tubuh atletisnya terpampang jelas di depan mata. Aroma maskulin khas miliknya menguar memenuhi indera penciuman.

Oh, _Kami-sama_ … Siapa gadis yang tak akan mati kutu jika dihadapkan pada situasi seperti itu?

"Diam dan jangan bergerak!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata semakin gugup. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Perasaan asing yang seringkali muncul pun kembali mendera.

Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya ke sisi telinga kanan Hinata seraya berbisik pelan, "Ada seekor kecoa yang masuk ke dalam pakaianmu."

**DEGG**

"KYAAA…!" Dan teriakkan Hinata pun bergema untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia segera melepas pakaian bagian atasnya tanpa pikir panjang. Melompat-lompat diatas tempat tidur sembari berusaha menyingkirkan binatang yang paling dibencinya itu.

Wajah Hinata berubah pucat. Asal tahu saja, ia memiliki _phobia_ terhadap serangga terutama kecoa. Jadi bisa dibayangkan bagaimana keadaan dan perasaannya saat ini bukan?

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terpaku bagaikan orang bodoh. Tak berkedip. Wajah merona hebat. Dan jangan lupakan cairan merah kental yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya tanpa ia sadari. Tak mempedulikan teriakkan heboh Sang Adik yang tengah dilanda kepanikan dan ketakutan akibat binatang kecil menjijikan yang masih bergerilya di sekitar tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**#_Author's Notes_:**

**Aku ucapkan banyak terimakasih pada kalian semua yang sudah memberikan review, foll. &amp; fav. nya di FF ini :-)**

**Terimakasih juga pada kalian yang sudah mau menunggu FF ini update.**

**Maaf ya, aku gak bisa balas review kalian satu-persatu.**

**Tetap ikutin aja ceritanya! ;-)**

**_Love you all_ :***


	6. Awkward

**][-6. Awkward-][**

Suasana ruang makan di kediaman Uchiha begitu hening dan canggung. Tak ada percakapan yang tercipta. Hanya menikmati makanan yang tersedia dengan santai dan fokus. Sikap mereka berubah menjadi aneh. Tak banyak bertukar kata, tak berani berkontak mata satu sama lainnya.

Hubungan mereka berubah seratus tiga puluh enam derajat. Bagaikan orang asing yang tak pernah saling mengenal. Hinata lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamar setelah pulang dari sekolahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke sering menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah hingga makan malam tiba.

Insiden _'kecoa'_ tiga hari yang lalu yang menyebabkan semua itu. Kecanggungan yang teramat pelik telah menguasai diri mereka, membuat atmosfir yang tercipta begitu aneh dan beku. Tak kuasa berada di satu ruangan yang sama dalam waktu lama. Mereka selalu berusaha menghindari satu sama lain agar waktu yang dihabiskan bersama lebih sedikit.

Hari minggu biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu seharian di rumah. Bersantai, menonton film, bermain game, mencoba resep baru, dan banyak lagi kegiatan lainnya yang mereka lakukan bersama-sama. Namun kini akan berbeda. Mereka telah memiliki kegiatan masing-masing sebagai pengisi waktu kosong saat libur.

Tak akan ada canda tawa, saling melempar ejekkan, dan perhatian yang menunjukkan kasih sayang satu sama lain. Mereka merasa hampa dan rindu. Namun apa yang harus dikata? Kecanggunggan diantara mereka tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. Lebih tepatnya mereka tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana untuk mengembalikan semua pada titik normal.

**Huft.**

Tanpa sadar mereka menghembuskan nafas berat secara bersamaan. Seakan membuang pikiran berat yang memenuhi otak serta membuang perasaan menyesakkan yang bersarang di dalam hati.

Spontan, mereka bertatapan. Onyx dan lavender yang telah lama tak saling bersua kini saling bersirobok. Segera memutuskan kontak mata ketika menyadari bahwa mereka telah menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk saling bertatapan.

'_Baka_!' Rutuk mereka dalam hati. Menyadari kebodohan masing-masing karena sempat tenggelam oleh pesona sepasang manik indah yang terpampang jelas di hadapan mereka.

**SREKK**

Suara kursi bergeser, "A-aku sudah selesai." Hinata memberanikan diri untuk memecah suasana yang tak menyenangkan. Berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tengah memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Sampai kapan ini akan berlangsung?" Sasuke berujar seorang diri. Memejamkan mata sembari menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang kursi yang diduduki. Kehilangan _mood_ untuk melanjutkan sarapannya.

Dada serta kepalanya terasa berat dan hampa. Ada sesuatu yang terasa hilang dari dalam hatinya. Entah apa itu, iapun tak tahu. Yang jelas ia menderita karena hubungannya dengan Hinata jadi merenggang. Siapa yang salah disini? Entahlah. Tak ada yang salah diantara mereka berdua. Yang salah adalah _'Si Kecoa Busuk'_ itu.

Jika saja binatang menjijikan itu tak masuk ke dalam pakaian Hinata, maka gadis itu tak akan melepas pakaiannya dan Sasuke tak akan menodai matanya dengan pemandangan menakjubkan yang membuat hidungnya mimisan seketika.

Jika saja binatang keparat itu tak berkeliaran di kamar Hinata, maka insiden itu tak akan terjadi.

'Dasar kecoa busuk kurang ajar! Binatang itulah yang membuat semua kekecauan ini terjadi. Aku akan memusnahkan mereka tanpa sisa. Lihat saja! Kupastikan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa selamat.' Batin Sasuke dipenuhi dendam membara pada Si Binatang kecil nan menjijikan yang menjadi pelaku utama dalam masalah yang terjadi.

Sasuke membuka mata. Menampakkan onyx yang berkilat dendam dan amarah. Sangat menakutkan. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap pergerakkan seekor serangga bernama _'kecoa'_ yang dengan santainya lewat di bawah meja. Sontak saja aura serta tatapan matanya berubah lebih menakutkan lagi. Bagaikan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang siap melenyapkan korbannya.

"Bersiaplah menerima ajalmu, kecoa sialan!" Desis Sasuke diiringi seringai kejam. Mengambil sapu yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya kemudian mengayunkan serta memukulkannya penuh tenaga kearah objek sasaran. Tersenyum puas setelah melihat binatang itu telah tergeletak tak bernyawa dalam keadaan sangat tragis.

Sepertinya mulai sekarang populasi kecoa akan menurun drastis, karena Sasuke telah bertekad akan melenyapkan semua binatang itu tanpa ampun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

**_Spesial thanks to_:**

_**Hinahime7, Astia Morichan, hepiwulandari22,  .777, Hyuuga Ryota, Dianarositadewi4, ZhaoYan22, fitrisj42, Guest, Guest Aka-chan, rrylime, Lala-chan, Lavenderiaz19, Him, Aina Freedom **_** yang telah memberikan review di chapter sebelumnya.**

**Dan aku ucapkan terimakasih juga pada kalian yang sudah FnF FF ini.**

**_See you_ :***


	7. Drunk

**][-7. Drunk-][**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 08:00 pm.

Adik kecilnya belum juga pulang ke rumah, membuat Sasuke khawatir setengah mati. Hinata selalu pulang tepat waktu. Seharusnya ia sudah pulang sejak pukul 05:00 pm. Jadwal eskul seni yang ia ikuti tak sampai memakan waktu selarut ini.

_Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya? Pasti ia hanya berusaha menghindariku dengan cara pulang terlambat. Atau jangan-jangan ia pergi berkencan dengan kekasihnya tanpa aku ketahui?_ Berbagai macam pikiran negatif bermunculan di kepala Sasuke.

Lelaki tampan itu terus berjalan kesana-kemari bagaikan kendaraan yang tengah berlalu lalang di jalanan. Menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya gelisah. Sama sekali tak mencerminkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang biasanya bersikap _cool _di hadapan semua orang.

_Image _yang dimilikinya seketika lenyap jika tengah dilanda kekhawatiran atau kegelisahan seperti saat ini. Dan penyebabnya adalah Hinata. Ia selalu bisa membuatnya bersikap diluar karakter, kadang konyol, kekanakan, dan sikap lain yang tak terduga muncul dari dalam dirinya.

"Arghh … Tidak-tidak." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Mengenyahkan semua pikiran negatif yang memenuhi. "Hinata belum punya kekasih. Aku tahu itu. Bahkan semua lelaki yang dekat dengannya pun berada dalam pengawasanku. Semua pergerakkannya tak pernah luput dariku. Tapi…" Ia menjadi ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri. Selama beberapa hari ini kan hubungan mereka tak sedekat dan seakrab dulu. Sasuke pun tak lagi menjadi _stalker_ Hinata. Mungkin saja perkembangan yang sangat jauh dari ekspektasinya telah terjadi.

Seketika kedua bola mata Sasuke membola. Meremas surai ravennya frustasi. "Tidaakkk…! Ya Tuhan … Kepalaku rasanya akan pecah memikirkan semua hal ini." Ia terus saja bermonolog dengan mengeluarkan berbagai macam ekspresi. Tak menyadari bahwa orang yang sejak tadi mengacaukan kinerja otaknya itu tengah berdiri di belakang, memandang heran padanya.

"_Aniki_ …" Sebuah suara lembut yang begitu dirindukan terdengar menyapa telinga Sasuke.

"Hi-hinata … Ka-kau sudah pulang?" Entah sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi orang gagap. Ia terlalu terkejut menyadari keberadaan Hinata disana. Bahkan pemilihan kata yang ia gunakan sangat tak tepat. Salahkan otaknya yang biasa jenius kini sedikit macet dalam berpikir. Dan sekali lagi, semua itu karena HI-NA-TA.

"Hm." Hinata mengangguk lesu. Berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke. "Ma-maaf, ta-tadi aku kerja kelompok dulu di rumah Ino. Ja-jadinya pulang terlambat." Jelasnya tanpa diminta. Sama tergagap seperti cara bicara Sasuke tadi.

"Lalu kenapa ponselmu tak aktif?" Tanya Sasuke tajam. Penuh intimidasi. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. _Image_nya telah kembali lagi ternyata.

Manik lavender Hinata memandang onyx Sasuke, sayu dan tak bersemangat. Seakan kehilangan sinar di matanya. "Baterai ponselku habis. Maaf, jika membuatmu khawatir." Membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya sopan.

Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Hinata.

Mengapa sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sopan, lemah lembut, dan gagap begitu? Sungguh tak mencerminkan seorang Hinata Uchiha yang biasanya.

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit heran. Mencondongkan tubuhnya agar meneliti Hinata lebih dekat, namun gadis itu justru memundurkan kakinya menjauh. Kedua pipi yang tadinya merona samar kini terlihat makin jelas. Membuat kerutan di dahi Sasuke bertambah banyak.

"Kau minum?" Tatapan Sasuke menajam ketika hidungnya mencium bau sake dari mulut Sang Adik.

"Ha-hanya sedikit." Ujar Hinata mengkerut takut. "Ma-maafkan aku, _Aniki_. Ja-jangan marah padaku!" Langkahnya kian menjauhi Sasuke. Meski terhunyung dan tak beraturan. Pertanda bahwa ia tengah mabuk. Tubuhnya seketika limbung hampir terjatuh ke lantai dingin nan keras, jika saja Sasuke tak sigap menangkapnya.

Menghela nafas berat, semua rasa kesal, marah, dan khawatir yang ada di hati Sasuke menguap begitu saja setelah melihat keadaan Hinata saat ini. "Dasar _baka_!" Ia menggendong Hinata ala _bridal style_. Membawanya ke kamar. Perlahan dan hati-hati membaringkan tubuh gadis itu diatas tempat tidur.

Tangan kanan Sasuke membelai surai indigo Hinata penuh kasih sayang. Memandanginya penuh arti. Lembut. Sangat lembut. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis melegakan. Berujar pelan seakan tak ingin mengusik gadis yang tengah terlelap itu, "_Hontouni baka_! Kau selalu berhasil membuatku menjadi orang bodoh atau konyol."

"_Aniki _…" Hinata mengingau di alam bawah sadarnya. Sangat pelan namun tetap tertangkap oleh telinga Sasuke. "Sampai kapan kita akan saling menghindari?" Ia masih menutup mata. Tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan seseorang yang ada diatas kepalanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Aniki_." Hinata menyimpan tangan Sasuke di pipinya. Menggenggam erat seakan tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan. "Aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi." Suaranya kian mengecil. Terlelap kembali tanpa tahu dampak apa yang baru saja ia berikan pada satu-satunya lelaki yang ada disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

**Oke, aku akan membalas review untuk yang gak login secara keseluruhan saja ya.**

**Kalau soal lama update itu tergantung moodku dalam menulis FF mana yang akan dilanjut terlebih dulu. Jadi harap dimaklum. Nah untuk isi tiap chapter yang pendek, aku tekankan sekali lagi bahwa FF ini adalah drabble. Jadi harap mengerti :-)**

**Aku mengerti bagaimana kesalnya readers yang menunggu sebuah FF untuk dilanjutkan, karena akupun suka membaca FF hasil karya author lain. Dan aku sangat tahu bagaimana susah juga capeknya menjadi seorang author, karena harus mencari ide serta menuangkannya ke dalam sebuah tulisan hingga bisa menghasilkan suatu karya yang baik. Meminimalisir kesalahan yang terjadi pada setiap karya yang ditulisnya. Aku menikmati semuanya. Karena aku sangat suka menulis. Aku menulis karena itu hobiku sejak dulu, bahkan sebelum aku mengenal dunia FFn.**

**Disini aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan saja apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku. Sedikit berbagi pada kalian semua tentang apa yang aku rasakan. Terimakasih sudah memberi semangat dan dorongan padaku selama ini. Terimakasih sudah mau capek-capek menunggu FFku yang bahkan jauh dari kata bagus, karena aku sadar masih banyak hal yang harus diperbaiki serta dipelajari lagi. Pokoknya aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian semua yang tetap setia menantikan karya-karya dariku.**

**_I love you all_ :***


	8. Happy Birthday, Aniki

**][-8. Happy Birthday, Aniki-][**

"Huft …" Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat. Menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas sofa ruang tengah sembari menutup matanya menggunakan lengan kanan.

Ia merasakan kelelahan fisik dan mental yang sangat luar biasa hari ini.

Dikejar para fansnya yang liar selama seharian. Berlari kesana kemari untuk menghindar dan mencari tempat persembunyian yang tepat agar mereka tak bisa menemukannya.

Hasil akhir yang didapat, selama berjam-jam ia bersembunyi di dalam toilet lelaki demi menghindari para fansnya yang semakin menggila itu. Meski harus menderita karena menahan bau tak sedap yang menguar dari ruangan persembunyiannya, yang terpenting ia bisa selamat kembali pulang ke rumah.

"Awas saja kau, Gaara! Akan kubalas kau nanti." Dengus Sasuke masih merasa dongkol dan marah pada sahabat merahnya yang dengan tega meninggalkan ia sendirian dalam situasi sulit tadi. Tanpa memberi bantuan atau jalan keluar sedikitpun. Sengaja mengumpankan dirinya pada singa-singa betina liar yang hampir memangsanya hidup-hidup.

"Haus sekali." Perlahan ia bangkit, berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin yang tersedia di lemari es. Meraih sebotol air mineral kemudian meneguknya agak cepat demi membunuh rasa haus yang menyiksa. Tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang berjalan mengendap-ngendap seakan tak ingin diketahui keberadaannya.

**GREPP**

"Uhuukk … Uhuukk … Uhuukk …" Sasuke terbatuk-batuk. Tersedak air minumnya sendiri. Terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"JANGAN BERBALIK!" Ujar seseorang yang tengah memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang. Nada suaranya terkesan meninggi. Bukan karena marah melainkan kegugupan dan kecanggunganlah yang tersemat di dalamnya.

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit bingung pun debaran jantungnya mendadak maraton. "Hi-hinata … Kau mengejutkanku saja. A-ada apa?"

Hening.

Hinata sama sekali tak bergeming. Ia masih diam dalam posisinya. Tak ada kata yang terucap. Hanya desah nafas teratur yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sasuke.

"Aku bilang jangan berbalik, _Aniki_." Gerutu Hinata ketika merasakan pergerakkan dari tubuh Sasuke. Memeluk pinggangnya erat agar tetap diam di tempat.

Decakan kekesalan meluncur dari mulut Sasuke, "Tck. Baiklah baiklah. Jadi ada apa?"

**GLUPH**

Tenggorokkan Sasuke mendadak kering kembali. Situasi saat ini membuat kinerja jantung serta otaknya kacau. Bagaimana tidak? Sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal menempel di belakang punggungnya. Hal itu membuat dirinya kehilangan fokus. Bahkan rona kemerahan telah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Aniki_." Ujar Hinata setelah beberapa saat lamanya terdiam. Setengah berbisik namun masih bisa tertangkap dengan baik oleh Sasuke. Ia kian menekan wajahnya di punggung lebar Sang _Aniki_, memejamkan mata kemudian kembali berkata: "Aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi. Bercanda, saling mengejek, tertawa bersama, melakukan segala hal menyenangkan bersama. Aku merindukan semua itu. Aku merindukanmu."

Pada akhirnya Hinata berhasil meluapkan semua perasaan serta pikirannya selama ini. Mengesampingkan ego, rasa malu, dan canggung yang menguasai dirinya. Sungguh ia tak peduli. Yang jelas, ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sasuke agar bisa kembali seperti semula.

Ah, bahkan Sasuke baru ingat kalau dirinya berulang tahun hari ini. Pantas saja para _fans_nya semakin menggila ketika di Kampus tadi. Mengejarnya tanpa lelah sembari menyerukan namanya penuh cinta dan kasih. Mengingat hal itu malah membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Tak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa dirinya sekarang jika tertangkap oleh mereka.

"_Aniki_ …" Panggil Hinata merasa diacuhkan. Sedikit berdebar dan takut akan respon yang akan Sasuke berikan.

"Boleh aku berbalik sekarang?" Suara Sasuke mulai terdengar yang segera diberi respon anggukan kepala oleh Hinata. Iapun melepaskan tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Berbalik untuk menatap wajah cantik yang begitu ia rindukan.

Manik onyx Sasuke kini bertemu dengan manik lavender Hinata. Sejenak mereka saling bertatapan hingga Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan suaranya sembari mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan, "Jadi kita berbaikan?" Mengulas senyum tipis yang telah lama tak ia tunjukkan.

Senyum di bibir Hinata merekah. Manis. Mengaitkan jari kelilingkingnya di jari kelingking milik Sasuke, "Hm. Kita berbaikan."

Mereka saling melempar senyuman. Bahagia dan penuh ketulusan. Tanpa sungkan Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukkannya. Menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh mungil Sang Adik tercinta seraya berbisik pelan, "Akupun merindukanmu. Sangat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

**Chapter khusus yang kubuat untuk ulang tahun Suke-_kun_ hari ini :-)**

**Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke. Semoga tambah ganteng dan keren ya :3**


	9. Sasuke's Warning

**][-9. Sasuke's Warning-][**

Pesta di kediaman Uzumaki terlihat begitu meriah juga mewah.

Banyak orang dari berbagai kalangan yang hadir. Baik itu kenalan Naruto maupun kenalan kedua orangtuanya. Malam ini ia terlihat jauh berbeda. Mengenakan setelan jas berwarna biru muda dengan model rambut jauh lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. Dipotong pendek hingga membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa dan keren.

Semua orang terpana melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Naruto, begitu pula dengan Hinata yang telah hadir disana. Ikut bergabung di dalam pesta tanpa berniat untuk berbincang atau menyapa sang pemilik pesta. Ia merasa lebih nyaman berada di dekat lelaki yang bahkan tak kalah tampan dari Naruto dibandingkan bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Sebuah helaan nafas berat terdengar dari samping kanan Hinata, membuat atensi gadis itu menatap sosok lelaki berjas biru gelap yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau, _Aniki_?" Tanya Hinata heran melihat raut muka kusut Sang _Aniki_.

"Aku bosan." Ujar Sasuke singkat. Meneguk minuman di tangannya hingga tandas kemudian berkata lagi, "Jadi sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mengajakku kesini?" Ia menaruh gelas kosong di atas meja. Melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sembari menatap tajam Hinata meminta penjelasan.

Kepala Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya yang telah berubah sedih. "Kita pulang saja." Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Menahan kecamuk emosi yang menimbulkan rasa sakit dan kecewa disaat yang bersamaan.

Sangat menyakitkan melihat lelaki yang kita sukai terlihat begitu mesra dan akrab dengan gadis lain tepat di depan mata kepala kita sendiri. Begitulah yang dirasakan Hinata sekarang.

Meskipun Hinata dan Naruto tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, tetap saja ia merasakan sakit hati karena masih memiliki perasaan khusus pada lelaki itu. Sebuah perasaan yang baru muncul kembali setelah sekian lama sempat terlupakan akibat pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke mengambil alih pikirannya.

Niat dan rencana awal Hinata yang telah dibangun tiba-tiba menguap entah kemana. Ia tak lagi bersemangat untuk memberi pelajaran pada Naruto. Ia tak sanggup melakukannya. Lebih tepatnya ia tak sanggup berlama-lama berada disana.

**GREPP**

Tangan besar Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata. Meremasnya erat membuat kepala gadis itu mendongak untuk menatap wajah serius Sang _Aniki_.

"Bukankah kau ingin membalas dendam pada lelaki pirang itu? Bukankah kau ingin memberinya pelajaran karena sudah mempermainkan perasaanmu? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah bersikap seperti ini?" Ujar Sasuke panjang lebar.

"A-aku hanya tak bi—"

"Jika kau tak bisa melakukannya. Maka aku yang akan melakukannya untukmu." Sasuke menyela ucapan Hinata. Menarik tangan gadis itu agar mengikuti langkah besarnya. Berjalan mendekati lelaki pirang yang masih asyik berbincang dengan gadis bersurai musim semi tak jauh dari mereka.

Jantung Hinata berdebar keras. Perasaannya mendadak tak nyaman. Ia berusaha menghentikan langkah Sasuke, namun tenaga kecilnya tak sanggup mengalahkan tenaga seorang lelaki.

"_A-aniki_ … Sebaiknya kita pulang saja." Cicit Hinata agar suaranya tak terdengar oleh orang lain. Hanya bisa didengar oleh Sasuke saja.

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku!" Perintah Sasuke tegas tak terbantahkan.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Langkah mereka kian mendekat pada objek tujuan. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka telah berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto tanpa kehadiran gadis bersurai musim semi yang sejak tadi berada di dekatnya.

Senyuman riang dan sapaan ramah terlontar dari mulut Naruto. "Selamat datang, Hinata. Aku kira kau tak akan datang. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk datang ke pestaku."

Hening.

Suasana di sekitar mereka mendadak tak nyaman.

Sasuke dengan sorot mata tajamnya tak sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto. Sedangkan objek yang bersangkutan hanya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung dan bingung menghadapi sikap aneh lelaki asing yang datang bersama Hinata.

"Errr, Hinata … Siapa yang datang bersamamu ini?" Tanya Naruto mencoba memecah keheningan. Namun yang ditanya hanya terdiam menundukkan kepalanya ke lantai. Tak berani menatap wajah lelaki itu walau sesaat.

"Hey!" Ujar Sasuke bernada rendah. Mendekatkan diri kemudian berbisik pelan di telinga Naruto hingga membuat tubuhnya menegang kaku seolah baru saja mendengar berita paling buruk di dunia.

Setelah itu Sasuke menjauhkan diri. Berjalan santai meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempat tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai kemenangan. Tak mempedulikan tatapan memuja yang diberikan para gadis padanya.

Sejenak Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Menengok sekilas ke belakang demi mendapati ekspresi keterkejutan di wajah Naruto. Dahinya mengernyit heran dan bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang dikatakan Sasuke pada lelaki pirang itu sebelum mereka pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jauhi Hinata dan jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengannya lagi! Jika kau masih ingin hidup di dunia ini, maka ikuti perintahku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

**Aku usahain untuk update cepet ya. Karena aku ingin segera menyelesaikan fic ini.**

**Jika aku lama dalam mengupdate, berarti masalah kuota aja. Hehe ...**

**Terimakasih untuk dukungan kalian. Aku menghargainya :D**

**Tapi tolong, jangan meminta aku untuk memanjangkan words fic ini.**

**Kan dari awal aku udah bilang ini drabble, jadi tak mungkin wordsnya banyak seperti fic biasa.**

**Hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan.**

**See u later :***


	10. They're Return

**][-10. They're return-][**

Hari ini merupakan hari agung bagi si tampan Sasuke. Dimana ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya seharian untuk bermalas-malasan. Entah itu hanya untuk bermain game, membaca buku, atau menonton televisi.

'Ah, betapa indahnya hari ini.' _Inner_ Sasuke sembari melangkahkan kedua tungkai kakinya menuju ke ruang tengah. Ingin menonton acara televisi kesukaannya.

Namun bayangan tak seindah kenyataan. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah kusut bak pakaian yang belum disetrika selama setahun ketika melihat pemandangan tak menyenangkan yang berada di depan matanya saat ini.

Padahal ia belum menyalakan televisi, namun mengapa kedua netranya malah melihat drama romantis bak novel picisan yang dijual di pinggir jalan. Membuat dadanya terbakar oleh rasa marah dan kesal.

Oke. Mari kita jelaskan situasi yang terjadi.

Sang adik—Hinata—tengah memeluk seorang lelaki bersurai hitam yang memiliki senyum hangat nan menawan seolah ia adalah sebuah guling besar. Kedua kaki jenjang gadis itu melingkar di pinggang si lelaki. Mereka saling tertawa bahagia serta berceloteh ria seolah dunia hanyalah milik mereka berdua. Sedangkan yang lain hanya numpang alias ngontrak—termasuk Sasuke.

Uh, rasa kesal dan amarah Sasuke telah mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia segera berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka, menarik tangan Hinata keras agar tak lagi menempel di tubuh lelaki itu.

"Aww … Aduh, Sasuke-_nii_ apa-apaan sih?" Protes Hinata kesal karena akan tingkah Sasuke yang seenaknya saja memisahkan dirinya dengan lelaki yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Aura hitam di tubuh Sasuke kian menguar. Menatap tajam kearah Hinata yang menunjukkan wajah kesal, "Kau bukan bayi lagi. Tak sepantasnya kau bergelayutan seperti itu di tubuhnya. Kau pikir tubuhmu itu langsing apa?" Nada suaranya terkesan mengejek membuat kekesalan Hinata bertambah.

"A-apaaaa? Kau mau bilang kalau tubuhku ini gendut?" Sembur Hinata tak terima. Bersiap menyerang Sasuke menggunakan cakaran mautnya jika saja lelaki bersurai hitam tak menghentikannya.

"Sudah. Kalian jangan bertengkar lagi." Lerainya bijaksana. Masih menyunggingkan senyum lembut. Ia melemparkan tatapannya kearah Sasuke, "Lama tak bertemu. Apa kau tak ingin memelukku juga, Sasu-_chan_?" Ujarnya sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya santai. Sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan aura menakutkan yang Sasuke tunjukkan.

"Tck. Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan seperti itu, _baka Aniki_." Ketus Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal tanpa berniat untuk memberikan pelukkan kerinduan atau selamat datang pada sang _Aniki_ yang baru saja pulang dari luar negeri.

Raut wajah Itachi berubah, "Padahal dulu saat kau masih kecil, kau selalu menempel padaku. Bahkan saat ingin pipis pun kau selalu ingin ditemani olehku. Tapi sekarang kau malah bersikap acuh seperti itu. Kau membuatku sedih, Sasu-_chan_." Ujarnya dengan wajah dan nada sedih yang jelas sekali dibuat-buat.

Tawa Hinata menyembur keras ketika mengetahui fakta terbaru mengenai Sasuke—sang _Aniki_ yang keren, tampan, dan _cool_ itu ternyata sangat manja pada Itachi—si sulung Uchiha.

"Bwahahahaha … Aku tak menyangka Sasuke-_nii_ ternyata hmfftt—" Hinata tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya karena tangan besar Sasuke membungkam mulutnya.

"Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan menghukummu nanti." Ancam Sasuke penuh keseriusan. Memelototi Hinata namun gadis itu sama sekali tak takut, malah balas menatapnya geli.

Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua adiknya itu. Kedua tangannya terulur, mengacak gemas surai indigo dan raven milik mereka. "Kalian ini masih saja seperti anak kecil. Ya sudah, aku mau istirahat dulu." Setelah pamit, ia segera melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Tepat berada di tengah kamar Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sepeninggal sang _Aniki_, Sasuke dan Hinata masih terdiam di tempatnya. Hinata masih berusaha menahan tawanya agar tak membuat Sasuke marah lalu menghukumnya. Sedangkan Sasuke tengah memasang pose berpikir, karena otaknya sepertinya telah melupakan sesuatu hal.

"Hey, Hinata! Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Tapi apa itu?" Ujar Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk di pelipisnya. Berpikir keras.

Hinata berdehem sebentar untuk meredakan rasa ingin tertawanya. Manik lavendernya melirik ke belakang Sasuke sekilas kemudian berkata, "Ya. Kau memang telah melupakan sesuatu, _Aniki_."

"Apa i—"

"_Tadaima_."

Sebuah suara yang begitu dikenal Sasuke menyela ucapannya. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya berubah menjadi tak enak. Firasat buruk menyergap. Ia menelan ludahnya, menolehkan kepalanya perlahan kearah suara berasal. Dan sedetik kemudian manik onyxnya membulat terkejut melihat siapa sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Okaeri_, Sai-_nii_." Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Hinata langsung berlari kearah lelaki berwajah mirip dengan Sasuke itu. Memeluknya erat sama seperti cara ia memeluk Itachi tadi.

"Kau bertambah besar ya, Hina-_chan_?" Senyum Sai tetap menghiasi wajah tampannya. Balas memeluk adik bungsunya penuh kerinduan.

"Aku kan tidak gendut, Sai-_nii_." Ujar Hinata kesal jika sudah membahas mengenai tubuhnya. Mengerucutkan bibirnya, menambah keimutan di wajahnya.

"Aku kan tidak bilang kau gendut. Aku hanya bilang kau bertambah besar." Sai masih mempertahankan opininya.

"Lalu apa maksudnya itu? Apanya yang bertambah besar?" Tanya Hinata memandang polos penuh keingintahuan.

"Dad—"

"SUDAH CUKUP! AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI." Teriak Sasuke kesal pun emosi. Menganggu percakapan mereka yang seolah melupakan keberadaannya disana.

"_Gomen ne_, Hina-_chan_. Bisakah kau turun dulu?" Pinta Sai lembut. Tanpa menunggu lama, Hinata telah berdiri diatas kedua kakinya sendiri. Memandang penuh tanya kearah Sai dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

Ada kilatan listrik tak kasat mata saat kedua lelaki tampan itu saling bertatapan.

"Rambutmu semakin aneh saja, Sasuke. Semakin mirip pantat ayam." Tukas Sai tenang masih memasang senyumnya.

Amarah Sasuke kian meningkat, "Kau juga semakin mirip mayat hidup." Ejeknya tak mau kalah.

Terus dan terus kedua lelaki Uchiha itu saling melemparkan ejekan satu sama lainnya. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas berat tanpa bisa menjadi penengah.

"Ini akan berlangsung lama." Ujar Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kedua kakaknya itu. Tak pernah bisa akur dari dulu.

"Aku masih ngantuk." Hinata menguap lebar. Berjalan meninggalkan mereka. "Tidur di tempat Ita-_nii_ ah…"

Seketika perang mulut antara Sasuke dan Sai terhenti. Mereka melemparkan pandangan mata onyxnya kearah sosok Hinata yang telah menjauh dari arena peperangan. Gadis itu telah menaiki tangga menuju keatas.

"TIDAK BOLEH!" Teriak duo Uchiha begitu kompak. Segera berlari mengejar Hinata sebelum terlambat.

Ya, hanya urusan mengenai Hinata saja mereka bisa kompak. Selebihnya tak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

**Chapter ini lebih panjang dari biasanya. Sebagai pengobat bagi kalian yang telah setia meunggu updatetan ff ini :-)**

**Untuk _scene_ romantis antara SasuHina sepertinya tak akan muncul cepat2 deh. Harap bersabar :-D**

**Terimakasih atas dukungannya selama ini. **

**_See u later... #Bows_**


	11. Who is the most popular?

**][-11. Who is the most popular?-][**

"_Aniki _…" Hinata memandangi wajah tampan ketiga kakaknya. Mengamati mereka satu persatu-satu seolah menilai. Membuat si objek bersangkutan salah tingkah dan tak nyaman menerima pandangan seperti itu. Terkecuali si Uchiha sulung—Itachi yang tengah serius berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Suara Sasuke yang pertama kali menyerukan protesnya, "Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu heh?" Ia sejenak mengalihkan atensinya dari ponsel di tangannya untuk menatap sang adik.

Sedangkan Sai masih tenang saja membaca bukunya yang berjudul _'Cara Memahami Perasaan dan Hati Wanita'_. Tanpa mengalihkan atensinya ia pun berkata, "Aku tahu kau pasti tengah mengagumi ketampanan _Aniki_mu ini. Iya kan, Hina-_chan_?" Senyum di bibirnya mengembang.

"Tck, tampan apanya? Kau lebih terlihat menyeramkan daripada tampan." Cibir Sasuke memulai peperangan. Senyum mengejek tersampir di wajahnya.

Kedutan kekesalan muncul di dahi Sai. Ia menutup bukunya kasar, sepenuhnya menancapkan atensi kearah musuh bebuyutannya itu. "Aku lebih populer diantara para gadis dibandingkan kau, Sasuke. Sifatmu yang menyebalkan dan sombong itulah penyebabnya."

Sasuke tak mau kalah. Ia menunjukkan senyum ala Casanova disertai gaya cool yang pasti akan membuat para gadis berteriak histeris jika melihatnya. "Heh, kau hanya tak tahu saja. Aku adalah Pangeran Kampus. Tak ada satupun gadis yang tak terjerat oleh pesonaku ini. Bahkan banyak mahasiswi dari Kampus lain yang rela datang ke Kampusku hanya untuk melihatku saja." Ia berujar bangga. Melupakan kenyataan bahwa selama ini ia begitu sangat terganggu oleh kehadiran para fansnya yang seperti hewan liar ketika melihatnya. Bahkan tak jarang ia melarikan diri dan bersembunyi dari mereka semua demi mendapatkan ketenangan dan keselamatan hidup.

Terdengar hiperbola memang. Namun ini kenyataan. Hidupnya selalu terancam ketika berhadapan dengan para fans fanatiknya itu. Serasa diingatkan kembali, ia mendadak kesal pada teman merahnya yang dulu dengan sengaja meninggalkan ia seorang diri bersama para singa betina yang lapar.

"Hahaha …" Sai tertawa. Lebih tepatnya mengejek ucapan Sasuke yang begitu percaya diri dan arogan mengakui kepopulerannya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, meredakan tawanya kemudian berkata dengan ekspresi wajah serius. "Aku tak ingin mendengar omong kosong. Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja hm?"

Suasana mulai panas. Sepertinya gong peperangan telah dibunyikan. Sasuke tentu saja akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka layaknya seorang pria sejati. Ekspresi wajahnya pun tak kalah serius dari Sai.

"_No problem_. Jadi apa maumu?" Ujar Sasuke menantang.

"Kita ambil sebuah foto kemudian mempostingnya di akun instagram masing-masing. Yang mendapatkan _likes_ dan _comments_ paling banyak berarti ia yang lebih populer." Ungkap Sai memaparkan idenya. Santai sembari meneguk _hot lemon tea_ di cangkirnya yang tinggal setengah lagi.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menyanggupi, "Setuju."

Hinata yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara, "Yang menang akan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dariku." Ia tersenyum manis seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda membuat para lelaki Uchiha itu terkejut, kecuali si sulung yang lebih memilih bergelut dengan pekerjaannya ditemani sang belahan jiwa alias laptop hitamnya.

"_Ba-baka_. Siapa juga yang mau dicium olehmu." Ketus Sasuke dalam mode tsundere. Wajah lelaki itu merona samar ketika tiba-tiba saja kepalanya dipenuhi oleh bayangan Hinata tengah mencium dirinya.

"Aku sangat menantikannya, Hina-_chan_." Sai membalas kedipan mata Hinata tak kalah menggoda. Ia semakin bersemangat dan tak ingin kalah dari Sasuke setelah mendengar ucapan adiknya yang cantik, seksi, sekaligus imut itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa jam kemudian…

Atmosfir di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha tak begitu mengenakkan. Hal itu disebabkan oleh hasil pertarungan antara Sai dan Sasuke yang tak memuaskan.

Sangat sangat sangat sangat tak memuaskan dan menyebalkan.

Bagaimana tidak?

_Likes_ dan _comments_ foto yang telah mereka _upload_ di instagram berjumlah sama. '_Kebetulan macam apa ini?_' Begitulah _inner_ Sai dan Sasuke yang masih diselimuti kekesalan. Merasa tak terima dengan hasil yang ada.

Jadi pertarungan diantara mereka berdua berakhir seri? Ini tidak seru. Dan yang paling membuat mereka kesal adalah Itachi yang sedari tadi tak ikut serta dalam obrolan apalagi pertarungan malah menjadi seorang pemenang. Otomatis ialah yang akan mendapatkan hadiah ciuman dari Hinata.

Ini semua gara-gara Hinata tanpa sepengetahuan mereka mengambil foto Itachi yang tengah serius berkutat dengan laptopnya. Kemudian meng_upload_ foto tersebut di akun istagram miliknya sendiri.

Dan hasil tak terduga pun terjadi. Foto Itachi mendapatkan _likes_ dan _comment_ paling banyak dibandingkan mereka berdua.

'Ini tidak adil…' Teriak _Inner_ Sai dan Sasuke. Mereka memotong-motong daging di piring layaknya musuh bebuyutan yang patut dihabisi secara sadis hingga tubuhnya hancur. Manik onyx mereka memandang tajam penuh kecemburuan pada sosok Itachi yang sedari tadi tak peduli dengan segala hal yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Oke, mereka akui bahwa Itachi sedikit memiliki daya tarik lebih dibandingkan dengan mereka berdua. Hanya sedikit. Itu dikarenakan sifat hangat, lembut, bijaksana, dan karismanya yang membuat siapapun akan merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Uchiha Itachi, 25 tahun. Jenius, tampan, pintar memasak, dan banyak lagi hal lain yang membuatnya lebih bersinar diantara kedua saudara lelakinya. Bisa dibilang ia adalah pengganti almarhum kedua orangtua mereka. Sulit mencari atau menemukan kekurangan dari diri seorang Uchiha Itachi.

Ia terlalu sempurna. Di usianya yang masih muda, telah banyak hal membanggakan yang dicapainya. Ini sedikit membuat Sai dan Sasuke merasa iri. Apalagi melihat kedekatan si bungsu dan si sulung Uchiha itu. Hinata lebih dekat dan terbuka pada Itachi, begitupun sebaliknya.

Sejak dulu selalu seperti itu. Tak pernah berubah meski cukup lama mereka terpisahkan jarak dan waktu.

"Huft …" Helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulut Sai dan Sasuke secara bersamaan.

Dahi Itachi mengernyit heran, "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

"Sudah biarkan saja mereka, _Aniki_." Ujar Hinata tak acuh. Ia tersenyum manis seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan santai mendekati kursi Itachi kemudian melakukan hal yang membuat manik onyx para lelaki Uchiha itu membulat terkejut. Seperti akan meloncat keluar dari kelopaknya.

Wajah Itachi jelas sekali kebingungan dan terkejut. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak akan terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja sang adik mencium kedua pipinya di tengah makan malam mereka.

'MATI SAJA KAU…!' Teriak Sai dan Sasuke dalam hati. Kembali melanjutkan penyiksaan mereka pada daging tak berdosa yang ada diatas piring sebagai bentuk luapan kekesalan.

"Kenapa mereka?" Tanya Itachi semakin heran melihat tingkah aneh kedua adiknya itu.

Hinata hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban. Tak menyadari bahwa ialah yang menjadi penyebab kedua kakaknya uring-uringan seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

**Makasih ya bagi kalian semua yang tetap menunggu ff ini.**

**Makasih buat review, follow, dan favouritenya juga.**

**Aku usahain update cepat deh kalo gak sibuk XD**

**See u later...**


End file.
